


The Royal Treatment

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom Pike Trickfoot, Dom Vex'ahlia, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Human Furniture, Multi, Plot What Plot, Polymachina, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Sub Keyleth, Sub Percy de Rolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Zahra is invited to a very special party, and has an excellent time.





	

Zahra really has no idea how all of Vox Machina ended up sleeping together. She knows how people come together sometimes out of stress and need, but there are rather a lot of them for that. Then again, if there's anyone in Exandria that runs headlong into stress more often than them, Zahra doesn't know about it.

The point is that they are, and Zahra had no real opinion of it until very recently. She's aware they've swept other people up in their net, most notably Gilmore, but Vex seems determined that Zahra will be their newest catch.

Little does Vex know that Zahra has no problem with being caught.

It's pursuant to this that Zahra is knocking on the door of Vex's room on this particular evening. She's surprised when Pike opens the door; she already knew who was going to be in attendance at this little party, but the gesture seems so casual, like Vex doesn't care if everyone knows who she's entertaining. Then Zahra remembers that this is Vex, who probably doesn't.

"Zahra," Pike says, smiling widely. "Please, come in, we're just getting set up."

Zahra steps inside to find Keyleth arranging pillows and blankets on the floor; she gives Zahra an excited wave that makes Zahra grin. Vex is standing by the bed, and she comes over immediately, kissing Zahra on both cheeks. "I'm delighted you decided to come, darling," Vex says.

"How could I decline an invitation to an affair like this?" Zahra says.

"I think you'll be very pleased with the evening," Vex says. Zahra looks past her to where Percy sits on the bed; he's wearing a dark blue blindfold, but looks otherwise normal. Vex notices her curiosity and walks her to the bed. Percy turns his head as if listening to Zahra's approach, but doesn't get up when she and Vex stand in front of him.

"Zahra is here, my dearest," she says, taking his hand and leading it to Zahra's. "Say hello."

"Hello," he says, kissing her knuckles. "So glad you could join us."

"So polite," Zahra says.

"Why be rude to someone just before you have a wonderful time together?" Percy says.

"I can't say I disagree," Zahra says.

"Before that, let's review some rules," Vex says.

"I would expect nothing less," Zahra says, motioning for her to continue; they already had a long, very sexy conversation about what's going to happen, but she appreciates the need for reminders.

"If anything is bad for you, if anything makes you uncomfortable, if the slightest thing goes wrong, you say stop, and we stop," Vex says. She pets Percy's hair. "Percival doesn't have that luxury, but he knows what to say if the situation is dire. Don't you, darling?"

"Yes, my lady," Percy says.

"And of course you know I'll stop if I'm asked to," Zahra volunteers.

"I have every confidence in you," Vex says. "Well, shall we get started?"

"I'm ready," Pike says.

"As am I," Zahra says.

Vex takes Percy by the arm, guiding him to his feet. "Keyleth?"

"Right," Keyleth says, standing up and coming over. Compared to a normal day, Percy isn't wearing much, and Keyleth sets to work on his shirt buttons. When they're all undone, she slides her hands under his shirt, pushing it back, and steals a kiss that Percy eagerly returns. She pushes his shirt off the rest of the way, folding it up and setting it aside, then unbuttons his fly. She gets distracted again, kissing him as she slips her hands into the back of his waistband, with apparently more intention of grabbing his ass than getting his pants off.

"You're pushing it, Kiki," Vex says after a few moments, in a warning tone.

Keyleth immediately lets him go, looking chagrined. "Sorry," she says, which fascinates Zahra. There are layers to this arrangement, and she's very interested to see how they play out. Keyleth gets Percy out of his pants, folding those too; he's not wearing anything underneath them, and Zahra likes what she sees.

"Impressive," she says, as Keyleth withdraws.

"He's good for so much," Vex says, hugging Percy from behind, kissing his cheek in a way that would be so chaste if he wasn't naked and hard. "An excellent find, if I do say so myself."

"My turn," Pike says, and Vex walks Percy over to her and pushes him down by his shoulder. He seems to know what's coming, and he gets into position, sitting down and putting his arms behind his back. Pike picks up a coil of rope, unwinding it; Zahra starts to walk over, but then she looks to Vex, because something feels natural about that.

"Please, feel free," Vex says. "It's beautiful how she does it."

"I didn't learn these knots from sailing," Pike says, as Zahra sits down, "but it didn't hurt."

She takes his arms first, adjusting him until he's gripping each forearm with his opposite hand. She whips the rope around his wrists, checking carefully to make sure she hasn't done it too tight, but Zahra thinks he's not going to be struggling. Pike elaborates from there, using his upper arms as posts for a zigzagging design, then tying in more rope to decorate his chest. She looks so satisfied doing it, like she's proud of her good work, and it makes Zahra relax just watching her careful, artful movements.

Pike binds his calves together, forcing him to hold a cross-legged position, then picks up a shorter, thinner piece of rope. It is and isn't a surprise when she binds his cock with it; what's surprising is how matter-of-fact about it Pike is, just trussing him right up without making a fuss. Percy bites his lip while she does it, a muffled groan escaping as she handles him. Pike finally steps back, looking him over.

"That is a job well done," she says, ruffling Percy's hair. "You look great."

"Thank you," Percy says. 

Then Pike puts a cushion on his lap and proceeds to use him as a chair.

Zahra knew it was coming, but she wasn't quite prepared for seeing it up close and personal. Pike puts her hands behind her head and leans back against Percy just as casually as if he were an object, like there's nothing unusual about it at all, and Percy doesn't try to stop her.

Vex must sense Zahra's apprehension. "Pike loves her throne," she says, "and I have it on good authority that her throne loves it too."

Zahra looks Percy over; he does look perfectly content, complete with that satisfied little smile that Zahra associates with him more than any other facial expression. "He looks rather like the cat that got the cream," she says.

Vex laughs. "He's absolutely eating this up, I assure you," she says, and Percy's smile gets wider. "Keyleth, I think Pike deserves the royal treatment."

"Coming right up," Keyleth says; Pike is already pulling off her clothes, tossing them away haphazardly before settling back in her chair. Keyleth goes to her knees in front of Pike, kissing her sweetly for a long moment. She makes her way down Pike's body, stopping to tease her nipples with teeth and tongue before going down farther; Pike spreads her legs wide, her calves on either side of Percy's thighs, and Keyleth lowers her mouth to Pike's cunt, licking her in long passes that make Pike fist her hand in Keyleth's hair.

Zahra gets caught up in watching them for a while; they're beautiful together, and Keyleth looks so intent, so focused on pleasing Pike. Zahra almost forgets for a moment that they're literally doing it on top of Percy, which must be a special kind of torture for him. Then again, maybe that just makes it better, knowing he's both facilitating and completely irrelevant to all this.

Vex goes to her knees behind Keyleth, running a hand over her back. "What a good job you're doing," she says. "You're such a good girl." 

She reaches for the hem of Keyleth's skirt, flipping it up so Vex can get her hands on her ass. She just touches for a moment, like she's getting Keyleth acclimated, but then she raises her hand and smacks her hard. Keyleth jumps, moaning against Pike's skin, and Vex does it again and again, Keyleth's skin reddening.

"Wanna try?" Vex asks, and Zahra realizes she's been staring, which is a perfectly reasonable thing to be doing. She gives Vex a grin, then lashes out with her tail, popping Keyleth with it; Keyleth makes a noise of pleased surprise, so Zahra hits her a few more times, trading off with Vex. She knows that it hurts more than a hand, but Keyleth seems perfectly okay with that.

Keyleth is squirming by the time Vex lets up on her, but she's still got her face between Pike's legs, Pike's hands tangled in her hair. Percy hasn't moved, not that he has a choice, still serving admirably in his capacity as a chair. He doesn't look quite as satisfied as he did, and Zahra knows it must be frustrating, Pike's weight pressing against his cock but pillow all he gets.

"They'll be a while," Vex says, and she pounces on Zahra, grinning dirtily. "And I have wanted to get my hands on you since forever."

"I've been waiting for ages, darling," Zahra says. Vex wraps one of her hands around Zahra's horn and kisses her hungrily; Vex is doing quite the good job of running the show, but she's not unaffected by it. She backs Zahra up until she's leaning against a pillow, and there's a general rush to get naked on both their parts.

Zahra ends up with Vex on top of her, Vex's thigh pressed in hard between her legs for some delicious friction. She puts her hands on Vex's ass, encouraging Vex to grind against her while they kiss. It is quite the kiss; Zahra's been looking forward to this, and she knows Vex has been too, the way she pours herself into it, kissing her almost desperately.

It's exquisite, but Zahra finally pulls away, needing more. "I want to taste you," she says, looking into Vex's eyes.

"I could say exactly the same thing," Vex says; she looks beautiful when she's flushed and needy, lips swollen from kissing, and Zahra intends to see that look on many more occasions.

"Then I know of a _wonderful_ solution," Zahra says, putting her hands on Vex's waist to maneuver her. Zahra is still on the bottom, but it's hard to complain about that when Vex is straddling her head, her cunt within striking distance of Zahra's mouth. Zahra hooks her arms around Vex's thighs and pulls her down, her tongue flicking over Vex's clit.

Zahra spares a thought for Percy, all tied up and still waiting, unable to do anything but listen to the proceedings; that might just make it worse, knowing how much is going on but not being allowed all the lovely visuals. A thought is all he gets, because Vex's tongue is suddenly right where Zahra needs it most.

Together they form a glorious feedback loop. Zahra can feel every sigh and moan Vex makes, and it only makes her work harder, wanting both those lovely vibrations and to drive Vex closer to the brink. Vex tastes delicious, and Zahra seeks out more of it, her tongue delving in as far as it will go. She's going to have a sore jaw, but even that sounds appealing right now, the evidence of how well she's pleased Vex.

Despite Vex's thighs muffling most of the sounds of the room, she can hear it when Pike comes; this is because Pike yells, "Keyleth, now!" and swears more effusively than Zahra would ever have expected. It makes Vex laugh, and Zahra feels it travel through her own body. She's so close, and she redoubles her efforts, needing to drag Vex down with her, pull her past the edge.

Vex is almost there; she clamps her thighs around Zahra's head, but Zahra can't find it in her to care. Nothing matters like going further, pushing harder, sucking Vex's clit into her mouth until Vex breaks. And break she does; Zahra feels a rush of wetness on her face, but it just feels like proof, like she's made an accomplishment. 

Vex has stopped, resting her head on Zahra's thigh, but Zahra just strokes her back, letting her come down. She hasn't gotten off yet, but it can wait a moment. No one in this arrangement is going home unsatisfied.

Vex climbs off of Zahra, and she pulls Zahra into her arms, her hands moving over Zahra's body. They've garnered an audience; Pike is still sitting on Percy, her legs crossed casually. Keyleth kneels next to her, naked now and looking a little desperate. 

Vex kisses a line up Zahra's neck, making Keyleth sweat it out for another moment. "I know what you want," she says. "I think you should ask anyway."

"Can I please have Percy?" Keyleth asks.

"You'll have to be more specific," Vex says. "You can't have all of him."

Keyleth blushes, and Zahra is amazed that she's still capable of feeling embarrassed after all this. "Can I have his cock, please?"

"I think you've earned it," Vex says. She gets a mischievous look, then leans over and whispers something to Pike, who grins. 

Pike moves the pillow out of Percy's lap, unbinding his cock but leaving the end of the rope tied at the base of it. Vex points, and Keyleth eagerly straddles Percy's lap. She looks surprised when Pike takes her hands, pulling her arms up so they're around Percy's neck, but she doesn't move them from where Pike leaves her. Pike unwinds another piece of rope, quickly binding Keyleth's wrists before tying them off to the ropes running between Percy's arms. Pike reaches between the two of them, lining things up so that Keyleth can take him inside of her, and Keyleth makes a noise of satisfaction as she sinks down onto him.

"I hope you're ready to get all the Percy you can handle," Vex says. 

That warning sounds awfully ominous, but Keyleth seems to miss it in her quest to have Percy just how she wants him. She starts to move up and down on him; he can't do anything about it, can't help, but it doesn't look like Keyleth needs it, the way she's energetically taking him.

Pike steps behind the two of them, saying something to Percy; he wiggles his fingers and nods, which seems to satisfy Pike. She undoes the blindfold, and Percy blinks, eyes adjusting to the light.

"Hi," Keyleth says softly, and Percy smiles. He kisses her in lieu of responding, sweet despite the desperation in Keyleth's movements.

Speaking of desperation, Zahra has been patient, but she's not made of stone, especially when two very attractive people are fucking in front of her. "I'm feeling a bit unloved," she says.

"Well, we can't have that," Pike says, and she drops to her knees in between Zahra's legs, laying flat so she's the right height to get her mouth on Zahra's cunt. It's different than with Vex; that was all drive, all instinct, but Pike is gentler, teasing, like she intends to draw this out. Zahra gives in to it, letting Pike do as she will with her. It feels nice, that giving in, and Zahra is content to roll with it for now.

Keyleth, bless her, is already there; she clutches Percy to her when she comes, wanting him closer even when they're tied together. She shakes through it, finally slowing and stopping. She puts her face against Percy's shoulder, and he turns his head towards her, kissing her hair. They rest like that for a long moment; the scene is almost incongruously sweet.

"Kiki dear, no one said you could stop," Vex says, and Keyleth groans. "Pike's not going to untie you until we're certain you're satisfied."

"It's not going to help if I tell you I'm good," Keyleth says, but she starts moving again, rocking her hips.

"Of course not," Vex says. "As always, we get to decide if you're good."

It's slower this time, more deliberate, but Zahra gets distracted from it fairly quickly. Pike is speeding up, giving her more; she has most of her hand inside Zahra now, and Zahra pushes back against it, wanting it deeper. Vex is assisting ably, her hands on Zahra's breasts, massaging them, intermittently playing with her nipples, heightening the sensation.

Zahra turns her head away from the action in front of her, kissing Vex instead of watching. Vex's kisses are biting, more aggressive than the first time, and Zahra just gives it up for her, letting her control it. It's not something Zahra thought she would like; she's usually the aggressor in these situations, but it feels good, feels like what she needs.

Zahra's hips are working now, and Pike moves with it, licking and sucking her clit as she thrusts her hand in and out. Zahra breaks away from Vex's lips, panting, and Vex pinches her nipples hard; the edge of pain only adds to the pleasure, and in moments Zahra is coming. She sags as it moves through her again and again, nothing to hold her up or anchor her except Vex.

Pike is still working, but Zahra pushes her gently away; she kisses the inside of Zahra's thigh before she withdraws. Zahra leans forward, catching her before she can get far and kissing her. Pike's kisses are softer, but right now it's what Zahra needs, something to bring her down.

Zahra doesn't know if this is over, but it feels like a stopping point, a rest if nothing else. This doesn't go for Keyleth, who's still moving on Percy though her thighs must be burning by this point. Something about it makes Zahra laugh, and she settles back against Vex, who looks at her upside down, smiling.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Vex asks.

"Absolutely," Zahra says. "Thank you for having me."

Vex winks at her. "Stick around and we'll have you again."

Zahra grins. "Well, I can hardly refuse an offer like that."

Keyleth cries out, and Vex laughs. "Keep going," she says, wrapping her arms around Zahra. "We've got all night."

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a sequel! Please proceed to [The Full Spread](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9670136) for more.


End file.
